Conventionally, a card reader has been known in which a card inserted into a gate port is taken into its inside by a card conveying mechanism to perform a predetermined processing (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In the card reader described in Patent Literature 1, a card insertion guide body for guiding a card to an inside of the card reader is attached to the gate port. A card insertion guide body includes a case formed of light transmitting material and a light source accommodated in the case. In the card reader, since the gate port into which a card is to be inserted is illuminated, visibility of the gate port can be enhanced.
Conventionally, as a card reader whose gate port is illuminated like the card reader described in Patent Literature 1, a card reader has been utilized which includes a detection mechanism structured to detect that a normal card has been inserted into the gate port in a correct posture. In the card reader, when a non-normal card is inserted or, when a normal card is inserted in a wrong posture, the light source is illuminated in a different emission color and a different emitting method from an emission color and an emitting method when a normal card has been inserted in a correct posture. For example, when a normal card has been inserted in a correct posture, the light source is lighted in blue and, when a non-normal card has been inserted or, when a normal card has been inserted in a wrong posture, the light source is blinked in red. As described above, in the card reader, when a non-normal card has been inserted or, when a normal card has been inserted in a wrong posture, an emission color and an emitting method of a light source are changed to guide a user to insert a normal card in a correct posture.
In this type of a card reader, an emission color and an emitting method of a light source are commonly controlled on the basis of a predetermined program in a firmware stored in a control section of the card reader.